Diabetes affects millions of people each year. There are two types of diabetes: type 1 diabetes occurs when the pancreas secretes little or no insulin; type 2 diabetes occurs when the body produces too little insulin or has become resistant to insulin's action. As a result of either insulin deficiency or the body's resistance to insulin, the level of glucose in the bloodstream increases causing hyperglycemia. Left untreated, high blood sugar can lead to secondary complications such as elevated blood glycosylated hemoglobin levels (HbAlc), blurred vision, weakness, double vision, cramps, shortness of breath, abdominal pain, leg pain, blindness, nerve damage (neuropathy) and kidney damage.
Various oral and injectable medications are currently used to manage type 1 and type 2 diabetes. Unfortunately, prolonged use of oral medications and/or insulin injections can have undesirable side-effects. For example, oral medications that increase insulin production include: Januvia, which may cause upper respiratory tract infection, sore throat and headache; and Sitagliptin, which has been associated with severe inflammation of the pancreas. In addition, Sulfonylureas such as Glipizide may cause low blood sugar, nausea and weight gain. Insulin injections are also used to treat severe diabetic conditions. However, long term effects of insulin injection treatment are unpredictable and can lead to further complications in some individuals.